The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Silver Blue’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new cultivar is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings 55-2 (unpatented), as the seed parent, and 54-1 (unpatented), as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and light purple flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 55-2 (unpatented) the new cultivar is shorter and has light purple rather than dark purple pink flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 54-1 (unpatented), the new cultivar has light purple rather than orange pink flowers.
Compared to Agastache ‘Violet Vision’, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/986,386, the new cultivar has lighter flower color and a shorter and more spreading habit.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. light purple flowers in large inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a very short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.